Jackson Show
by EliteOlympian
Summary: After the Titan war Percy is offered a tv show in Hephaestus T.V. Called Jackson Show which is a skit and comedy show
1. Chapter 1

**Jackson Show chapter 1**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

* * *

**Percy: Hello and welcome to the Jackson Show! Our first skit is called Percy the hunter Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy: THALIA!**

**Thalia: WHAT?!**

**Percy: Can I be a hunter?**

**Thalia: Percy...Hunters are GIRLS**

**Percy: what if I didn't have a dick?**

**Thalia: Well technically that would be an exception...**

**Percy: Thalia got any scissors?**

**Thalia: PERCY!**

**-End Scene-**

* * *

**Percy: I hope you enjoyed that skit because there's MANY to come!**

**our next skit is called The mailman has had enough, Enjoy!**

* * *

**-On Olympus-**

**Zeus: HERMES WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DELIVER THE MAIL 3 HOURS AGO!**

**Hermes: Dude...fuck that shit you got any cheatos?**

**Zeus:...No, Hermes are you feeling alright?**

**Hermes: Fuck I'm out of cigarettes you got any on you Zeus?**

**Zeus: Since when did you smoke?**

**Hermes: Since you started cheating on Hera**

**Zeus: ... bye *Teleports away***

**-End of scene-**

* * *

**Percy: Hahaha special thanks to Hermes for actually going on crack!**

**our next skit is called For the lols**

* * *

**-On Olympus-**

**Artemis: APHRODITE?!**

**Aphrodite: *Yawns* Ye- Why do you look like a guy?**

**Artemis: DON'T DO THAT INNOCENT CRAP WITH ME WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

**Aphrodite: Oh nothing just a little gender swapping**

**Artemis: GENDER SWAPPING?!**

**Aphrodite: Yes I swapped the gender of you and your hunters**

**Artemis: WHY?!**

**Aphrodite: Artemis I DID IT FOR THE LOLS**

**Artemis: The fuck is a lol?**

**Aphrodite: Artemis honey keep up with the times *Teleports away***

**Artemis: WAIT IM NOT DONE YET!**

* * *

**Percy: Hahaha Artemis keep up with the times**

**Our last skit for the show is called Nico Master of Archery**

* * *

**-On Olympus-**

**Nico: LADY ARTEMIS**

**Artemis: WHAT**

**Nico: I challenge you to a archery contest if I win I get to make out with a hunter if you win I will be you and the hunters slave for 1 Week**

**Artemis: Your on death breath**

**-Archery range-**

**Nico: *Fires a straight bullseye***

**Artemis: ha *Aims***

**Nico: *Sneezes so loud even the Gods could hear him**

**Artemis: *Misses* WHAT?!**

**Nico: I win**

**Artemis: No far! I demand a rematch you distracted me!**

**Nico: Rematch denied you distracted me but I did it**

**Artemis: How on earth did I distract you?!**

**Nico: With...dat ass..**

**Artemis: ...Fine I will bring you one of the hottest hunters we have**

***Brings Thalia***

**Nico: YOU BROUGHT ME MY COUSIN?!**

**Thalia: Wait..WHAT**

**Artemis: Come on Nico make out with your prize**

**Nico: *Runs away* I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK ARTEMIS!**

**-End Scene-**

* * *

**Percy: Anyway that was the Jackson show, I'm Percy and ill see you guys later PEACE BITCHS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson Show Chapter 2**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!**

* * *

**Percy: Hello and welcome to the Jackson Show! Out first skit of the day is called Athena Chase?**

**-Back Story-**

**Athena swapped her body with Annabeth Vice-Versa**

**- At Camp Half-Blood-**

**Percy: Hey Annabeth**

**Annabeth: Fuck of sea spawn**

**Percy: Annabeth?**

**Annabeth: I uhh mean I love you?**

**Percy: ...I'm just going to leave... *Runs off***

**Annabeth: Shit I fucked up**

**-On Olympus-**

**Athena: *Sees Poseidon and bows* Lord Poseidon**

**Poseidon: Lord? **

**Athena: Uhhh I mean FUCK OFF EAT MY CHEESE NUGGETS FAGGOT**

**Poseidon: That's better**

**Athena: You look so much like your son...**

**Poseidon: Excuse me?**

**Athena: I uhh mean EAT MY BOOKS**

**Poseidon: Athena have you been taking those drugs?**

**Athena: ...Bye Poseidon *Teleports away***

**-End Scene-**

* * *

**Percy: Ahahaha No wonder why Annabeth was so weird... Next skit is Nico Lord Extreme**

* * *

**-At Camp Half-Blood-**

**Hades: Hi Nico! My FAVORITE son**

**Nico: DAD**

**Hades: Yes son?**

**Nico: EAT MY BALLS!**

**Hades: WHAT?!**

**Nico: I SAID EAT MY BA-**

**Hades: I CREATED THOSE BALLS WITH MY OWN BALLS**

**Nico: EAT THEM!**

**Hades: *Grabs Nico's T.V.* I WILL DESTROY THIS**

**Nico: NOO! I'M SORRY!**

**Hades: WHO'S EATING WHO'S BALLS NOW?!**

**Nico: *Cries* EAT THEM WHILE THEY'RE HOT**

**Hades: *Tries to Throw T.V.* Cant...Do...Too...Expensive...**

**Nico: EAT MY BALLS**

**Hades: RAWR *Smashes T.V.***

**Nico: NOOOOO!**

**-End Scene-**

* * *

**Percy: And there goes one T.V-less Nico, Our next skit is Athena, Overly attached Mother**

* * *

**Annabeth: Ok mom im going out!**

**Athena: WHAT?! OH HELL NAW!**

**Annabeth: Excuse me?**

**Athena: YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE MISSY**

**Annabeth: But mom**

**Athena: NO BUTS WHAT IF YOU GET RAPED?!**

**Annabeth: Oh my Gods mum i'm going to Percy's house**

**Athena: Percy? The water kid?**

**Annabeth: Yes him**

**Athena: Hmmmm YOUR FRIEND WILL RAPE YOU**

**Annabeth: WHAT?!**

**Athena: Maybe he say hey angel you the sexy maybe he a little bit corny maybe he a little bit horny**

**Annabeth: Oh My Gods mom!**

**Malcom: haha sucks to be you sis I NEVER get lectured for going out**

**Athena: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TOO UGLY NO ONE WILL WANT TO RAPE YOU**

**Malcom: *Cries***

**-End Scene-**

* * *

**Percy: Haha sucks to be you Annie our next skit is God Of Personality, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy: Oh how I wish I could tell people's personalities...**

**Zeus: Your wish is granted boy**

**Percy: AW MA GAWD THANKS UNCLE ZEUS!**

***Percy walks over to Drew***

**Drew: Hey Percy!**

***Note appears next to Drew* 'Slut, Will take your money and buy Clothes'**

**Percy: *Giggles***

**Drew: What?**

**Percy: Nothing..**

***Percy walks over to Hades***

**Percy Hi Uncle**

**Hades: Hi Percy**

***Note appears next to Hades* 'Likes to sleep naked, Likes to eat flowers, Loves Ponies'**

**Percy: Uncle Hades**

**Hades: Yes?**

**Percy: I bought you a Pony**

**Hades: AW MA GAWD THANK YOU SO MUCH WHERE IS IT?!**

**Percy: *Hands Hades a my little pony toy***

**Hades: ...**

**Percy: BYE!*Runs off***

**Hades: COME HERE YOU LITTLE FUCK!**

**-End Scene-**

* * *

**Percy: Haha Lord of death loves ponies Anyway that's all the time we have for this week on the Jackson Show I'm Percy and I'll see you later PEACE OUT BITCHES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jackson Show Chapter 3**

* * *

Percy: Hey guys and welcome to the Jackson show! This week instead of our usual skits we are doing FAN Q&A!

Audience: BOO GET OUT OF HERE

Percy: SHUT THE HADES UP FAGGOTS!

Percy: Our first question is from Happy1019 she asks "Percy have you ever tried to date Artemis?" Well Happy1019 the answer is simple, yes

Annabeth: YOU HORNEY FUCK!

Percy: OH SHIT DUCK AND RUN

Audience: YOU MORON THAT'S FOR A FIRE!

-Security holds back Annabeth-

Annabeth: YOU LITTLE FUCK!

Percy: Ah ha... ANYWAY our next question is from CubeTurtle and she asks "Percy have you ever made Annabeth eat a spider?" Well...

Annabeth: YOU FAGGOT DON'T YOU DARE

-Percy forces Annabeth to eat a spider-

Annabeth: MPMHGHMH!

Percy: The answer CubeTurtle is yes

Percy: Alright our next question is from...TotallyNotHades69 he asks "Did you ever like Bianca Di Angelo?" Well.. She was too scary...kinda...

-Hades appears-

Hades: HOW DARE YOU MY DAUGHTER IS NOT SCARY!

Percy: OH SHIT SECURITY!

-Security drags Hades away-

Percy: ...well... That's all we have time for the episode i'm Percy Jackson and I'll see you bitches and bastards later PEACE ASS HATS!

* * *

-End-


End file.
